A Day At The Pool
by Marioninja1
Summary: A one-shot talking about one of the breaks Shepard had with his crew. Hint at a Liara/MShep romance.


I watched the bubbles go out of my mouth and up to the surface, and listened to the sounds of the water. It'd been a while, but I could still hold my breath for a little longer.

"Garrus!" I heard someone's muffled shout. "Let him out of the water!" I felt Garrus' hand lift off of my head, and I rose out of the water.

"That wasn't so bad." I said. "Who told Garrus not to drown me?"

"The Quarian." Wrex said before dead-legging me and pushing my head under water. I decided to act out Tali's worst fears and started thrashing around, then suddenly stopped. Wrex let go of me, and I just floated up to the top of the water.

"Shepard!" Tali shouted. I stood and started laughing.

"Don't worry so much, Tali. The Reapers couldn't kill me, so my friends trying to drown me won't. On purpose, at least." I said, looking around the pool. Ash had decided to sunbathe in a blue bikini, while Liara sat beside her reading a book in a black bikini. Joker was looking at other girls in swimming trunks and his hat, though he didn't go near the pool for fear of tripping on a puddle beside the pool and dying. Tali was playing with a remote control car I had bought her, and had successfully hacked it to go twice as fast as normal.

"Hey Garrus." I said before splashing the turian. Garrus splashed me back, and I splashed Wrex and Garrus, starting a full-on splash fight. Eventually, however, I pulled out a water gun and started shooting them from the deeper end of the pool.

"Where did you hide that damn thing?" Wrex asked.

"Swimming trunks." I laughed.

"That was a water gun?" Tali asked.

"Mostly." I laughed, seeing Liara's small smile. I then shot at Wrex, but accidently hit Ash.

"Damn it!" Ash said, then jumped into the pool, swimming towards me.

"Help!" I said as Ash tried drowning me. I fought my way out of the water, running from the angry Williams. "You're wetter now than you were when I shot you, Ash!"

"Innuendo alert." Joker laughed. I slipped on a puddle beside the pool, falling back into the water. "Told you that could happen." Joker said.

I swam away from Ashley, then got out of the pool. I started climbing up the fence around the pool, shouting for help. "Damn you can climb." Wrex observed, watching the events that were unfolding.

"I'm sorry!" I said, lifting my leg to keep Ash from grabbing it. Truth be told, I think Ash was only running after me playing around, not because she was angry. I climbed completely over the fence, then used my legs to keep Ash from getting over to the side I was on. "Ha! Defeated by my lower body strength!"

"Innuendo-" Joker began.

"Shut it." Ash said, walking back over to where she was sitting. Ash looked really good in her bikini, making me wish I spent more time getting to know her.

"Hey, anyone else want in the pool?" I asked, climbing over the fence and getting back into the pool. "Whatever." I shrugged, then dived under the water. After a few seconds, some of the crew started getting worried.

"Ash, I think you killed the Commander." Garrus said, poking me with his foot.

"Bodies float in water, Vakarian." Wrex said. Right on cue, I floated up to the surface, though my face was still underwater.

"Liara, you're a Doctor. Find out if the Doctor's dead." Ash said.

"I am not that kind of doctor, Ashley." Liara said.

"You won't come underwater to check if I'm alive? That's cold." I said, lifting my head out of the water. "I'd go into water to check out if you were alive." And maybe other things, if she was joking around like me.

"If you were dead you would not keep holding on to your water gun." Liara said.

"Good point." I said, spraying water in Garrus' face. "Why does half the crew have an aversion to water, anyways?"

"Tali, are you filming this?" Garrus asked, noticing the red dot on the top right of Tali's helmet.

"We'll all want to see this someday." Tali said.

"How long have you been filming this?" I asked.

"Since you first got into the pool." Tali said.

"Well, my posterity will want to see me running scared from Ash someday." I shrugged. "Get my good side, please."

"Everyone get near the pool. I want to take a photo." Doctor Chakwas said, walking by the pool.

"Sure." I said. Garrus, Wrex, and I stayed in the pool, while Liara, Ash, and Tali stood behind us, while Joker left to go back to the Normandy. After the flash, I smiled at my friends in the pool. "Three, two, one..." I grabbed Liara from behind me while Garrus and Wrex grabbed Ash, shocking Tali and causing her to jump back. I dragged Liara underwater, and put my hands on her cheeks, smiling. Liara smiled back, and I had a sudden lifting sensation. I soon was floating several feet above the pool, Liara holding me up with my biotics.

"How can a soldier match up to that?" I asked. "I give up now." I said, then noticed Ash grabbing my water gun.

"Hold him still." Ash smiled villainously.

"Ash, no. I command you- No, I _beg_ you- to stop." I said as Ash poured ice water in the water gun. Ash took aim and sprayed water all over me, freezing me to death. When Liara put me back in the water, I had goosebumps. "You guys are devils." I said to Garrus and Wrex, who were laughing themselves to tears.

On the Normandy, I was sitting at my desk watching our day at the pool on video when the door opened. "Hey Liara." I said.

"Hello Commander." Liara said.

"I've been wondering, can asari get sunburns?" I asked. Suddenly, Joker shouted over the intercom.

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker shouted as the Normandy shook. I stood and ran for my armor, quickly putting it on.

"Will the Alliance be here in time?" Liara asked, running to me after putting on her armor.

"They won't abandon us." I said.


End file.
